Coincidence?
by ErickaKeiske
Summary: Peter and Gabriel Meet each other after everything that happened with the Carnival. A bet makes a very uniques situation. Fluffy


(Contains Spoilers:DO NOT READ IF YOU DON"T WANT TO HEAR THE END OF HEROES.)

(Disclaimer: i don't own Heroes or it's characters. This is purely fan made.)

**Coincidence?**

Claire Benet jumped off of the tower, revealing superpowers to the entire world. Chaos erupted. Many sided with treating them as regular human beings and getting a bill passed to prevent supers from showing their powers, stopping them from being abused because of it. Some wanted to experiment and give everyone super powers, so no one would be, but in the end the highest amount of people wanted them killed and shunned from society as outcasts and monsters. The heroes: Hiro Nakamura, Claire Benet, Peter Petrelli, Gabriel Grey, and Matt Parkman; had to disperse, disconnecting any contact with each other. They had to disregard any ties they had with each other. That was until a fateful moment in Peter Petrelli's life.  
_

The air was druid and cold outside. Peter had just returned home from his hours as a paramedic. After getting completely obsessed with saving people and being locked into a reality without people, he grew to appreciate the subtleties of having people living and breathing beside of him. He tied his darkened sweater around his neck. He stuck his hands into the pockets of his skinny jeans. He felt the familiar warmth of his hands on his upper thigh. _Emma Coolidge_, he thought about her for a fleeting moment. He had her relocated too. He hadn't seen her since she bled from her fingers as she sawed at her cello; when the chaos began. She was the one that he tried to save last. He laughed for a moment, which probably got him strange looks from those around. Actually it had been Sylar. He thought for a moment what he was doing right now. He chuckled at the thought of taking something apart, but then his stomach turned a little uncomfortably. He wondered about Sylar's hunger and if he was controlling it. He had been fine when he last talked to him, but he was very easily persuaded. Peter was Sure he was fine. He sauntered down the road outside of the hospital. He kicked off the snow from his shoes. He looked down at his watch for the time and realized that it was still acting weird. He had to take it to a pawn shop and sell it. He was gold so he'd get plenty for it. He really didn't' want to sell it, but it was useless now. He sighed and drove off to his apartment. He would go to a pawn shop to see what he could get done tomorrow.

_Damn snow._ Gabriel thought shoveling the snow out of his drive way. Shoveling and shoveling. That was all he had been doing since morning. Now that his drive way was completely free of the pestering snow, he could go to work. He worked at Billy's, but he didn't want to think about the details of the place. He had worked as a Psychologist for a while, but grew bored of it. He turned to this work for all he knew was that he was going to do what he loved doing. He took off his gloves and threw the shovel into his shed. He went upstairs and took a shower. Once he was done he layered up for his trip to work. He looked down at the time it was almost 7:30am. His shop opened at 9am, but he liked being there early. He liked the quiet before Billy brought his lardy ass into the shop. He yapped nonstop about things he didn't care about. Sylar was had split him open for less, but Gabriel was a nice employee, who puts up with his manager's faults and crap. Gabriel didn't like thinking too much about how Sylar was. He was like a bad dream to him that shaped his being. He wouldn't forget the hateful things that happened or the people that died, but he'd never be swayed back into such a dark place. He trudged over to work. It wasn't far, and walking was good of his health. After about ten minutes walk he was in front of Billy's. He walked up and locked behind him. People couldn't come in until 9am and employees are to be there at 8:50am, but Billy never got there until 9:30am. Normally Gabriel got two solid hours in the shop without Billy. He smiled his thin smirking smile as he pushed up the thick rimmed glasses on his face.

Peter woke up early, around 5am. He couldn't sleep very well last night. He had his day off today, but sleeping was apparently not on his body's agenda. He rolled out of bed around 5:30 am and got dressed. He had no idea where this pawn shop was exactly and would have to ask for directions. He talked to several people and everyone said the best place around there was in the plaza next to Walmart. He followed their instructions and ended up at in front of a pawn shop. It was closed. The sign said 9am to 12am. It was a little after eight. He was going to have to wait until the shop opened. He parked his bike and walked u pt the shop to take a peak inside. It was dark, but a light was on in the back. Peter was sure that was bad for business and bills. Just as he was thinking that a man walked out in a shrouding and picked up some tools. He then walked back into his shop. Peter guessed that they weren't gonna open to anyone even if they were here. He sighed and kept on leaning on the glass. It was cold, but he was used to waiting.

Gabriel Worked for a while on a music box. He had been putting it in perfect sync with the cog mesh in the hearth of the machine. He thought for a moment about the pretty ballerina on the top. For moment he wondered if he'd ever be that cherished. He sighed and continued on with his work. In an instance he realized that Billy had borrowed his tools again and forgot to return them. He got up from his desk. He walked out to the front and shuffled through the drawer. He had forgotten his glasses in the room he was working in. For an instant, when he glanced up, he saw a blurry shadow of a person pressing against the glass of the door. He glanced away as quickly as he had looked

"Pressing aint gonna get you in any faster." He muttered to himself as he walked back into the back.

After he worked for a good hour after he got up, his work finished, and placed the music box out in the display glass. He walked over to the door and turned the latch. He head rose from the side of the concrete. Right as he flipped the closed sign to open a familiar face appeared shockingly. Both the Familiar and Gabriel pointed at each other through the glass wit ha quizzical look on their face as if to ask, "Aren't you…"

Peter stared at Sylar's face through the glass for a moment. When he finally opened the shop door he stood right in front of him. It was strange seeing him in a stained t-shirt and dark rimmed glasses. He was almost uncertain. If it wasn't for Sylar's equally strange reaction he wouldn't have been too sure himself. A grin, too nostalgic smile slid across the shy look on this man's face. This definitely had to be Sylar.

"Peter? Peter Petrelli?" he began in that same lulling yet rumbling voice peter had been used to.

Peter smiled quickly, ready to hug him, but felt somewhat awkward doing something like that so he denied the urge, "Sylar?"

Sylar frowned for a moment, and then a resolved look on his face brought back that canine looking smile, "Come in Peter." He said laughing a bit and coxing him into the store, "No one comes until 9:30 so we can chat."

Peter laughed and followed Sylar's good gesture by coming in. Peter followed Sylar to the back of the store to a small room with only one chair. It was too cramped for Peter's tastes, but Sylar found another chair and sat it in front of his "desk" so nicely that he couldn't help but to sit down.

"How you been?" Sylar began, but laughed a bit shaking his head a like a giddy child. Peter could see that he had nothing to worry about with Sylar. He was doing fine, "No…No…What brings you here?" he laughed

Gabriel watched as the eyebrows on Peter's face went up. Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out a watch Gabriel had heard ticking completely off of beat. He smiled and took it from Peter.

"Broken huh?"Gabriel said before Peter could. It looked like Peter was going to ask how he knew that, but answered the question in his head. Gabriel remembered to serve his guest and got up. He walked into the other room and brought out some hot chocolate he had been warming up. He handed a mug to Peter. Peter took it graciously. He smiled his leaned smile and put it on the table. He removed his gloves, "Thanks. It's just what I needed."

"How you been?" Gabriel asked seeing him sip the chocolate gingerly

"Paramedic. It's my life, but not my obsession anymore. I've learned to slow down and save people one at a time." He replied

"Oh yeah…Good for you." Gabriel said thinking of all the conversations they had in all the time they were trapped in his Nightmare.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked looking round at the poor working conditions, "I mean you could get a job doing this somewhere nicer right Sylar?"

Gabriel didn't like people reminding him he had once been Sylar, "I'm Gabriel Grey again, Peter."

Peter became stiff suddenly and an apologetic look on his face, that he had been used to, surfaced, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I-just…"

Gabriel laughed a little and put a hand o Peter's knee, "Don't worry about it. It was worth watching you squirm like that." he laughed. Gabriel looked up at the time and saw that it was 9:26, "Oh Peter. I would love to talk to you some more, but…I have…." Gabriel thought about it again. This was someone he hadn't seen in a really long time. Now that he thought about it he was the only person he could really be truly open with. He could take a day off to just, you know, talk.

Peter was kind of disappointed with the sound of those last sentences, but realized it was bound to happen, but before he lost hope Sylar…no Gabriel grinned that grin.

"I've worked hard every day. I could take a day off to spend time with an old friend. Plus I made you wait out in the cold. It wouldn't be very nice of me not to make it up to you would it?" he began, laughing a bit

"Certainly." Peter responded in the same joking tone. Gabriel stood up suddenly and picked up a pad on the edge of his table and scrawled on it, "What are you writing?" He asked

"A note to my boss." Gabriel said sticking it to his tool box. He gulped down his hot chocolate and grabbed his shirt and coat. Peter sat there laughing at how spontaneous he was. After Gabriel walked for a moment he turned around and looked at Peter, "My house it around the corner from here. We can go there." Peter rose and walked behind him

"Yeah we can use my bike." He walked briskly past Gabriel and rubbed his bike.

"Really Peter?" Gabriel asked. Peter laughed and nodded. Gabriel laughed and got on behind him. He gave Peter instructions to where he stayed and in five minute they were there.

"Nice place…" Peter said whistling as Gabriel's home. Gabriel got off and nearly barfed. Peter snickered a bit, "You okay? Didn't know the mighty Gabriel Gray had motion sickness."

"Just get inside Petrelli." Gabriel said back in between his gag reflexes.

They sat around talking about things that didn't matter. Gabriel was certain that he'd forget it all very soon, but it was still …good. Peter laughed and talked slowly and eye romancing as always. He had never met Gabriel's gaze, even after the long years they had spent alone together. Peter just wouldn't look him in the eyes. It bothered Gabriel, but he though nothing of it in a moment or too.

"Want to get a little crazy?" Peter said suddenly, surely joking, but Gabriel was intrigued, oddly by this

"What did you have in mind Petrelli?" Gabriel said smirking all knowingly. He looked off to the left, "Poker? No…too dark for you…" He laughed, settling back into his couch

Peter frowned a bit, a grin replaced it suddenly, "How about a drinking contest?" Real surprise flashed crossed Gabriel's face. Peter grinned wider than before and folded his hands, "Or is that a little too much for you Gabe?"

"Don't call me Gabe." Gabriel said slightly menacing, but laughed immediately after, destroying the menace completely, "If your man enough Petrelli, I'll take your challenge. Choose your drink. Sparkling cider?" he said putting one leg over the other.

"Red Wine." Peter said easily.

Peter knew that after all those banquets Nathan had dragged him to he had developed an amazing tolerance to wine, but Gabriel was still a mystery. He didn't seem bothered by it at all by Peter's drastic charge and it scared him a bit.

"How ironic." Gabriel said walking over to a cabinet, "I just bought two bottles." He pulled out two bottles of Brunello Di Montalcino. Peter gawked at it inwardly for a moment. Oh dear what had he gotten himself into? He watched as Gabriel put the bottles on the coffee table. He turned back and went into the kitchen for what Peter assumed were wine glasses. Peter couldn't back down to his bet, but a whole bottle of 1960's Montalcino was a lot. Intoxication was going to be a hazy memory after the fifth glass. Gabriel walked back in and set down the glasses. He took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt a bit.

"We should get a bit comfortable…this is going to be a really interesting battle." Gabriel said smirking, "Though I don't have much to worry about."

"Cocky…Hmmm…I wonder if I should be scared or laugh." Peter continued opening the bottles before Gabriel could. He poured a glass for the both of them. Gabriel swirled it and sipped it until it was gone. Peter stared at it and grinned. Daunting would be a good way to start out. Peter threw back the wine quickly and poured himself another before Gabriel was even finished with his first.

"Not beating around the bush are we?" Gabriel said following Peter's example.

Both of them were chugging down glass after glass. Soon they were ¾ of the bottle down. Gabriel couldn't even feel it, but Peter was looking a little tipsy. Gabriel had gained a power a long time ago that lowed him to be immune to intoxication. It wasn't very fair to Peter though. He leaned over to the wobbly drinker.

"Nope…Nope I can go a little bit longer." Peter muttered in slurred words and gestures

"Peter, I have as power that makes me immune to alcohol. I wasn't being very fair with you. We need to stop before you hurt yourself." Gabriel said sitting down next to him. Peter looked in Gabriel's face for a long time, as if trying to find or analyze something he had never before, "What?" Gabriel asked

"You have…the best smile…" He started

"Okay I think you too much to drink Peter. Time for sleepy time." Gabriel said laughing a little. IN that instant Peter sat up and pushed him down, "Peter…What…"

"Shhhhh." Peter said straddling Gabriel, "I wanted to do something for a really long time…but when I looked into your eyes I felt ashamed of myself…" Gabriel could barely make out what Peter was saying

"Yes. Yes…You can do anything you want after you sleep. Please get off—" Before Gabriel could finished Peter had closed his eyes and leaned down and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was messy and smelt of wine, but it was long and forceful. Gabriel broke away and turned his face. What in gods name just happened? He thought. He turned back just in time to see the sad look on Peter's face. All the time He and peter had been trapped in his nightmare he had once or twice thought of Peter in…a way that wasn't …accepted, but he'd thought it wasn't mutually because of the cold dark stared he'd would always get.

Peter's room was spinning and his emotions laid spilled out in front of him. He'd been drunk, but it wasn't something he hadn't wanted to do. He pushed himself back into the couch and sat there dejected for a short moment or more

"What was that?" Gabriel's voice was low

Peter was frustrated, angry and rejected. He didn't want this, "What do you mean what was that? I kissed you. Very simple." He slurred on, feeling sleep come dangerously close

"No!" Gabriel turned sharply to face Peter. His voice boomed with a seriousness that tingle the skin on Peter's neck, "When you decide to get wasted and kiss someone is it because you don't know what the hell your doing and went on impulse…" he bit his lip and looked away for a moment. He seemed deflated and defeated, but suddenly like lighting strike him his resolve returned, "Or does it mean anything to you….like it does me." He whispered the end very subtly.

"I like you." Peter said simply

Gabriel looked totally put in a state that he himself mustn't have known how to describe. He put his hands on the both sides of Peter's face and pressed a smarter skilled kiss on his lips. The kiss was broken off for air, but Peter rose up to his knees and pushed up against Gabriel. Hand snaked around Peter's waist and the kisses continued. Ecstasy was hitting his stomach hard and he didn't know what to do.

Gabriel broke off another kiss. Peter's hands slid down, touching his chest softly. Peter rested his head on Gabriel's shoulder, breathing deeply. The air sent tingles of pleasure up and Down Gabriel. Conscious sprung into Gabriel's mind. He's drunk isn't he? NO! no! no! Why did you have to remember that? Gabriel Pushed away Peter to look into the seducing, vulnerable, look on his face and swallowed hard.

"You're drunk. I can't take advantage of you…" He said looking at this lamp to stop him as best as he could

"It's not taking advantage. I want you to do this to me Gabriel…" Peter said. The way Gabriel's name rolled off of Peter's tongue made him want to rush in to his bedroom with the fellow, but realized that this was something he had to do.

"No! I respect you peter and I could never take advantage of you in such a …" When he turned back around he realized that Peter had fallen asleep. Gabriel sighed and took Peter into his arms and placed him on the couch. He went into his room and brought out some blankets and covered him them. That last instant looking at him before walking away, Gabriel placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Best contest I've ever won." He muttered walking into his room. He had to get to fixing Peter's Watch.


End file.
